Enamorado de mi hermano gemelo
by Naty Perez
Summary: Claus revive después de que Lucas sacara la última aguja, pero no sabe que su hermano dará un giro de 180 a sus sentimientos sin saber realmente que él es la causa.
1. Revivir

Capítulo 1: De regreso a la vida

 _Narra Claus:_

Por fin todo acabó, pero no entiendo como sobreviví si ya estaba destinado a la muerte, supongo que debo buscar respuestas por mí mismo y descartar otras.

 _Cuatro días después:_

Al despertar me encontré en una habitación que no conozco, de repente escucho que abren la puerta y finjo estar dormido hasta que escucho una voz hablar.

-Oye papá, Claus aún no despierta, ¿qué hago?- esa voz me resulta muy familiar.

-Deja que descanse, tu abuelo había dicho que, según las Magypsis, tardaría hasta un día en despertar- esa voz es de papá, es imposible que yo siga vivo.

Cuando escuché que cerraron la puerta quise llorar, pero no creí que me encontraría con mi adorado hermano viéndome derramar lágrimas. Sin esperar se lanzó hacia mí en un abrazo donde ambos llorábamos a mares.

-Claus, tenía muchas ganas de verte, siempre quise que estuvieras a mi lado- dijo abrazándome más fuerte.

-Lo siento Lucas, creo que debí contener mi impulso de vengar a mamá cuando murió, lo siento mucho, por favor perdóname- dije llorando en su hombro.

Así estuvimos hasta que nos ganó el cansancio y nos quedamos dormidos, por suerte ya era de noche.

Al día siguiente:

Cuando me desperté no vi a Lucas por la habitación, así que decidí bajar para ver si estaba con papá desayunando, pero antes de bajar por completo escuché algo que me dejó sorprendido:

-Papá, me gusta Claus, no como hermanos sino como algo más- le confesó Lucas a papá, eso sí que no me lo esperaba, pero… ¿Cómo es posible eso viniendo de mi hermano menor? No sé exactamente a que se referirá con "gustarle más que un hermano", creo que después consultaré con papá, sobre eso y aclarar todo, no quiero lastimar en ningún sentido a Lucas, es muy preciado para mí aunque estuve lejos de él por mucho tiempo por culpa de mi estúpida idea de vengar a mamá cuando murió.


	2. Memorias

Capítulo 2: Sueños y recuerdos

 _Narra Lucas:_

Después de que Claus y yo nos quedáramos dormidos, sentí que había alguien más, pero nos estaba viendo. Cuando abrí mis ojos vi a mamá sentada en mi cama, pero ella tenía unas hermosas alas y la rodeaba un resplandor blanco. Pensé que mi mente me estaba haciendo una mala jugada, pero cuando escuché su voz quise llorar.

-Hola Lucas, ¿Cómo está Claus?- me preguntó con su cálida sonrisa.

-Él está bien, solamente está dormido, pensé que nunca lo volvería a ver- le dije devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, cuando estuvo conmigo momentos antes de regresar, dijo que quería estar contigo y con Flint- dijo viendo a mi hermano.

-Mamá, ¿Por qué siento algo raro al estar cerca de Claus?- pregunté con duda.

-Exactamente, ¿qué es lo que sientes? Tal vez te pueda ayudar a saberlo- dijo tranquila.

-Cuando estoy cerca de Claus, siento que tengo algo en el estómago y como si tuviera fiebre-

-Lucas, no tienes nada malo, sino que te enamoraste de Claus, es eso- dijo para después soltar una risilla.

No podía creerlo, es cierto que Claus es lindo y tierno, pero no creo el que me enamorara de mi propio gemelo. Es verdad, esos pensamientos no los debería de tener, pero aun así yo lo quiero más allá de un amor de hermanos, espero que papá lo entienda y Claus tenga los mismos sentimientos que yo.

Cuando mamá desapareció, volví a acostarme junto a Claus, la persona de quien me enamoré.


	3. Declaración

Capítulo 3: Declaración

 _Narra Lucas:_

Cuando desperté, vi que Claus aún estaba dormido por lo que decidí levantarme. Al salir de la habitación que comparto con mi hermano fui a la cocina para hacer el desayuno, pero papá apenas estaba haciéndolo, cuando me vio detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, pero nadie sabía que mamá me había enseñado a cocinar como ella.

En el momento en que papá comenzó a hacer el desayuno le ayudé a prepararlo y platicamos varias cosas, pero papá se dio cuenta que estaba evadiendo un tema "privado".

-Lucas, hijo, ¿qué te sucede? Haz estado muy extraño y estás evadiendo algo- rayos, me descubrió.

\- Papá, ¿qué pensarías si Claus y yo fuéramos pareja?- pregunté serio.

-No los juzgaría por sus preferencias, aunque deberán tener cuidado cuando hagan "eso"...- eso sí que no lo esperaba- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- preguntó serio pero con duda.

-Papá, me gusta Claus, no como hermanos sino como algo más- le confesé finalmente a papá, pero siento que alguien más escuchó.

 _Narra Claus:_

En el momento en que desperté, vi que estaba solo en la habitación, creo que Lucas debió despertarse temprano y bajó a tomar el desayuno junto a papá. Cuando salí y estaba a punto de bajar completamente las escaleras escuché la conversación de Lucas y papá, pero aún no tengo muy claros mis sentimientos hacia él, es decir siento cosas que no sé cómo explicar, tal vez papá puede ayudarme. Al llegar Lucas había acabado de desayunar y cuando me vio salió corriendo.

-¡Lucas, espera!- grité para intentar detenerlo, pero decidió hacer caso omiso a mi petición.


	4. Pesadilla

Capítulo 4: Pesadilla

 _Narra Claus:_  
Al sentarme para desayunar, papá me llamó la atención, pero no sé el motivo.

-Claus, ¿qué tanto escuchaste de mi plática con Lucas?- dijo con desconfianza.  
-Solo la declaración, no escuché nada más- dije recordando las palabras de Lucas.  
-Ya veo, y dime, ¿qué sientes por Lucas cuando estas cerca de él?- la pregunta me confundió mucho.  
-Siéndote honesto, no sé cómo decirlo, siento varias cosas que no se describirlas- dije cabizbajo.

No sabía muy bien mis sentimientos, pero cada vez que intento describirlos me confundo. Le conté todo a papá y me dijo que era amor más allá del fraternal, quizá sea eso.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _Narra Lucas:_  
Sentí vergüenza de que Claus escuchara mi declaración sobre los sentimientos que tengo por él, maldición, no quería que se enterara de esa forma.

-Claus, ¿por qué te tenías que enterar así de lo que siento?- pregunté al viento sabiendo que nadie me respondería, pero alguien me dio una respuesta.  
-Fue un accidente, no lo quiso escuchar por intentar herirte- me giré para ver a papá respondiendo mi duda.  
-Pero siento que me hirió- dije a punto de llorar.  
-Sabes Lucas, hablé con tu hermano y dijo que solamente quería tomar el desayuno, pero no quería escuchar la plática, solo escuchó tu confesión- dijo papá viendo hacia el mar.

Ya veo, fue involuntario que haya escuchado lo que dije, sólo espero que no llegue a herirme con alguna tontería. Cuando estaba haciendo la comida escuché ruidos, o más bien dicho, gritos, como si fuese una discusión, pero no distinguía bien las voces protagonizantes de dicha pelea. Al terminar de prepararla, fui a donde provenían las voces de la pelea, lo que me dejó impactado fue que era de la habitación que comparto con Claus, se escuchaban gritos y alguien llorando, poco a poco abrí la puerta y me sorprendió lo que vi, papá estaba encima de mi hermano mientras éste llora por no sé qué.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
 _Narra Claus:_

Cuando entré a la habitación que comparto con Lucas, me sentí cansado, creo que estoy volviendo a adaptarme. En el momento en que llegué a mi cama, quedé dormido como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. En el sueño ocurrió algo que desearía nunca haber visto y espero que no ocurriera en ningún momento de mi vida, vi que papá entraba detrás de mí, cosa que me resultó extraña hasta que dijo e hizo algo que me hizo temblar de miedo.

-Me resulta increíble que seas similar a tu madre, pero por hoy serás mío- susurró en mi oído cuando me acorraló contra la pared.  
-Espera... ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!?- dije asustado -¡Tú no me gustas, quién me gusta y se robó mi corazón fue Lucas! ¡Aléjate de mí!- grité a punto de llorar.

Después de decirle eso, no se movió ni se marchó de la habitación, sino que me besó de manera brusca y me tocaba por todos lados. Le suplicaba a gritos que me dejara en paz, pero en poco tiempo terminamos sobre la cama de Lucas, ¡maldición, no quería que pasara esto! Papá en menos de pocos segundos ya me tenía boca abajo y desnudo, preparándome para ser poseído por él, papá solo se había bajado en pantalón y su ropa interior mostrando dura hombría.

-Papá, por favor detente, esto está mal- dije con lágrimas brotando de mis ojos.  
-¿Acaso no está bien esto que te estoy haciendo?- dijo con la voz ronca, reconocí ese tono por los constantes acosos que recibí de los soldados de Porky.  
-No está bien, estoy rompiendo la promesa que me hice con respecto a Lucas, por favor detente- dije llorando.

En pocos minutos papá se introdujo en mí, causando que gritara de dolor y me lastimara un poco la garganta. No esperó a que me a acostumbrara a su tamaño, ¡por dios, era enorme y sentí que me partía en dos! Cada vez que entraba y salía sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompía, por favor Lucas, no vengas.

Cuando ya estaba papá cerca de venirse, escuché que alguien subía las escaleras, por lo que él se dio prisa, embistiéndome más rápido hasta que me llenó. Salió de mí acomodando sus ropas y volviendo a la posición anterior, él encima de mí mientras era cubierto por la sábana de la cama de mi hermano.


End file.
